The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by whisper2ascream333
Summary: Stuck in a perpetual rut, Eli Goldsworthy is in severe need of a change. When a chance meeting with an unknown girl shakes up his routine one Monday morning, he's finds himself on a wild goose chase in search of the mysterious woman. Will this fluke amount to anything in the end or will Eli be forced to give up on what could be true love? [Inspired by Disney's Paperman]


**A/N**: _So I've taken an obsessive liking to the Disney short "Paperman". If you're yet to see this animation, I highly suggest you go on YouTube and watch it. It's the greatest six minutes you will spend on the internet all day, I can assure you. Anyway, somewhere between my appreciation for it, I thought it would make for an interesting fanfiction. I hope you guys will enjoy it. If you're a fan of Disney or Eclare or in my case both, this story just might be to your liking._

* * *

Song: The Man Who Can't Be Moved  
Artist: The Script

It started out like any other Monday morning. The shrill sound of Eli's alarm clock pierced through the silence of his studio apartment. The sunlight pouring in through the opened blinds was already becoming a nuisance to him, Eli groaning and throwing his pillow over his face. It was the same routine at the start of every work week, the same sense of dread washing over him before his eyes even opened for good. Slamming his hand down on the top of the clock, Eli sighed heavily, still buried underneath his skull cased pillow. As always he wasn't looking forward to the morning commute, undoubtedly he'd be forced to deal with fellow travelers all making their way to work or school. It would be inevitable and monotonous. He couldn't remember the last time he had something exciting come into his life and if the last few years since graduating university were any indication, Eli was certain things weren't likely to change. It was all a product of his circumstance. He devoted all his time to a job he couldn't stand but it paid the rent each month, put food on the table and clothes on his back. By definition it met the requirements for basic human survival and as such, Eli became comfortably numb. He knew better than to think his life would somehow change, that something unexpected would come crashing in and give his life some sense of meaning or worth to it. He would be stuck just like this, day in and day out going through the motions of life rather than just experiencing it. He knew the cause of it was a love gone awry but he hated to label it as such. Perhaps it was truly so gradual that there wasn't a singular case in point that could be labeled the precise moment. Once he was full of hope but as it happens often with adults, that thirst for life amounted to nothing more than the imaginings of a child. Life had gotten the best of him, forced him to grow up without him having much say in it. In the end it truly didn't matter either way. He was financially stable and while he couldn't honestly say that he was happy, it was a far better alternative than having to go without the essentials.

Reluctantly, Eli removed the pillow and tossed back the covers, his eyes lobbing back to stare at the ceiling. He could see a very faint jagged line in the paint as he kept his eyes fixed on the rotation of the fan. He couldn't put getting up off; knowing full well being late wasn't an option of any kind. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet touched down on the wood floor, a small chill seeping in. Given the season, Eli enjoyed the cool breeze that would waft through. Spring was the perfect time of year, rumored to be a season of change or new beginnings but Eli figured that was for the rest of the world seeing as though year after year, nothing in his life really altered from the one before it. Rubbing at his tired eyes, Eli yawned and stretched, pulling his lazy bones out of bed and into the bathroom. Twisting the knobs for the shower, he allowed the water to run, waiting for the hot water to kick in as he brushed his teeth. Catching sight of his reflection, he frowned to himself. It was clear as day to see just how miserable he was. His emerald eyes were lackluster and just below were dark bags that seemed to carry the weight of the world. Growing irritated with the image looking back at him, Eli completed the small task, getting into the shower. All at once he felt more alert as he always did, a shower never failing to rejuvenate him. While it was marginally, an improvement of any kind was one he would always welcome with open arms. For those few stolen moments, it was almost easy to forget he would have to begin yet another work week. The urge to call in sick or make some type of bogus excuse was tempting but that would only set him back a day in the long run. Getting out of the shower, Eli dried off and returned to his room where his clothes hung on his closet from the night before. Everything in his life followed a pattern, so much so that he was sure he had given himself a complex or maybe even a disorder of some kind but it mattered now. Having something to focus on wasn't necessarily a bad thing and being prepared for the next day always granted him the chance to have some extra time for himself.

After he got dressed, Eli carried on with his typical routine, helping himself to some breakfast. His apartment was far too quiet but after a while of living there, he grew to appreciate the silence. There was never a need to fill the void with meaningless chatter, talking just for the sake of talking. He was perfectly content hearing each tick of the clock that brought him closer to having to leave and hearing the hustle and bustle of the city outside his apartment building. Downing the remains of his orange juice, Eli placed the cup in the sink, not caring much to clean up after himself just then. On the coffee table sat his papers for work, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth as he swiped them off the table. Even with his prolonged movements, Eli found he was still on time for work as he left his apartment, locking the door behind him. The building was aged, certainly not a dump but not the most extravagant place in the city. But Eli thought it had a bit of charm to it, all the tenants relatively close to someone living on either side of them. He waved hello to Mrs. Hutchinson, an elderly woman that doted over him from the time he moved into his apartment. Making his way out of the complex, he was bombarded with sounds of the early morning rush hour. The streets were crowded with men in suits and women dressed formally, their heels clacking along the pavement as they made their way to wherever it was they needed to be. It was always interesting to him to see just how many people were doing the same thing at the exact same moment. He wondered where they were headed to, what their day would hold. Undoubtedly it'd be far more interesting than his, a fact he was certain of. Shuffling his feet along the cement, his thoughts grew vacant as he joined the masses. It felt more like being herded, following the rest of the cattle until he had to part ways from the crowd.

Glancing at his watch, Eli noted the time, seeing that his train would be arriving in roughly ten minutes. He weaved through the throngs of commuters, making his way up the steps to the platform, Eli secured his grip on his folder as the wind blew past. It dawned on him then that perhaps he should have brought along a bag of some kind with him but it seemed pointless. He wasn't by any means a briefcase wielding guy. The suit he was in now wasn't something he would wear on any given day if he had a choice. It was just another reminder of how much he disliked his job, crunching numbers over a desk from nine to five. It was felt menial at best and without fail, the thought deflated his mood eve further. His face was seemingly stuck in a frown, his pink lips turned down at the corners as he stared off at nothing in particular. The view from above the city was an interesting one filled with high rise apartments and a slew of office buildings. It was a wonder that so many buildings could exist in one place but there was a job for even the smallest, most insignificant aspect of life. The roaring of a train behind him barely even registered to Eli as he tried to mentally prepare himself for work. He contemplated maybe quitting one day and chasing after his dream of becoming a writer but it was such a temperamental job, susceptible to change at any moment. That kind of instability wasn't something he was so sure he could handle but it was his passion above all else. It wasn't too late at all to pursue that dream, he was well aware. He was a young guy, mid-twenties with so much talent that it seemed a real shame to waste it all by spending his days behind a desk pushing figures around. Before he could allow much more thought to pass, he felt something light hit his arm. Just as quickly as it happened, he watched the paper drift in the wind, a woman about his age chasing after it. It was such an odd occurrence that Eli wasn't sure what to make of it, merely on looking as she retrieved it. Bashfully she tucked it away and Eli noted that like himself, she lacked a bag to carry her documents in. Hugging it to her frame, she stood nearby by him but close enough to leave a comfortable area of personal space between the two of them. He felt as if he should say something, anything even as basic as hello but he grew nervous for some reason. Another train arrived at the station, barreling down the tracks until coming to a full stop. The doors opened audibly and commuters filed out, crowding the platform that had been relatively desolate aside from him, this woman and a few other passerby. In the shuffle of people exiting and boarding, Eli was bumped, softly pushing him forward and colliding with the nameless girl. A small blush crept into her cheeks and at this closer range, Eli could only stand in awe of her wide blue eyes. Looking down at the ground, he mustered up the courage to find his voice, only to see that she was gone. As the train door closed, Eli's eyes flickered to the third window, her small cherub face looking back at him up the train was gone. Eli stood frozen in place on the platform as if he had sprouted out from the cemented area. This girl, whoever she was, had to have been the most beautiful person he'd ever had the pleasure of encountering. As it all began to hit him, Eli felt a pang in his chest as the realization washed over.

He didn't even get her name.

* * *

Squaring her shoulders as she looked in the mirror, Clare practiced on her smile. Her interview for the Interpreter was set for today and to say she was nervous would have been an understatement of large proportion. Hailing from Prince Edward Island, Clare was the epitome of a small town girl with dreams far bigger than her surroundings. She enjoyed her simple life at home but now that she was old enough to get into the job field, Clare felt as if staying would have been detrimental to her career. The big move from Prince Edward Island to Toronto wasn't a major one in theory but for someone who spent her entire life more or less sheltered, it was a bit intimidating. Rehearsing her smile once again, Clare was beginning to feel more at ease now though her nerves were still below the surface. She knew it was a common thing for the day of an interview, moreover at one of the most prestigious papers in the entire city. With that thought drifting inside her mind, she felt her anxiousness return, grateful with the phone rang. Shutting off the light, she exited the bathroom, making her way around the few boxes lying around inside her living room. There was still so much she had to set up but for now, the main goal was getting hired at some type of publication in the area. Picking up the phone, Clare took a seat on the couch before she spoke.

"Hello?" she greeted, her brows furrowing brows until she heard the voice on the other line.

"Clarebear, how are you? Are you ready for your interview? Did you have breakfast?" her mother inquired, asking the questions far too quickly to allow a word in edgewise.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine. Nervous, of course but fine. I'm all set. I have to leave in just a few. I'm far too wound up to eat anything but I will get something once it's over," she promised before her mother could cut in.

"Please do. You know how much I worry about you being all by yourself in such a big city but okay. I don't want you to be late so call me later on when you get a chance, okay, sweetie? You'll be just fine. Good luck," the woman spoke, instantly giving Clare the assurance she needed.

"Thanks, mom. I'll keep you posted." Looking at the time on the clock adjacent to her, Clare's eyes widen just a bit. "I'd better go. I love you."

Letting out a soft breath, Clare collected her things and made her way for the door, unhooking her key and leaving her apartment. She'd only been there a little over a week and felt homesick, especially after speaking with her mom. Had she been home now, she could have sat down with the woman and the effects of the pep talk would have felt all the more personal. Over the phone wasn't a way she was used to contacting her, instead all their talks were inside the home she'd grown up in since she was born.

But that life was behind her now. She was an adult now with a degree under her belt and a drive that couldn't be diminished over something as trivial as nerves. Heading to the train station, Clare shivered at the chill than ran through her. Spring was her favorite season what with its perfect temperature and scenery. This was the perfect time for her to move, the promise of a fresh start and new beginning in a city where no one knew her. It was daunting and exciting all in the same breath and that type of adventure wasn't one she would shy away from. As she reached the platform, Clare began to feel better knowing she was that much closer to getting to the office. She wondered what the interviewer would be like, if they'd think her writing was up to par and if they'd be impressed with her writing. She knew it was a long shot applying for such a high demand paper but if she managed to get her foot in the door somehow, Clare would take any paying offer they gave her. All her dreams were right in reach. All she had to do know was chase after what she wanted.

Once more the cool morning wind made its presence known; unfortunately this time it took her résumé with it. Her heart dropped in her chest as she watched the paper soar, her small feet shuffling along the platform to catch it. It seemed luck was feeling somewhat merciful, the paper getting stuck to a dark haired man. The momentary pause enabled her to get closer, Clare snatching the paper as it drifted once more. Sighing to herself, she put it inside her folder, mentally reprimanding herself for not being careful with something as vital as her résumé. She thought perhaps she should apologize to him for the inconvenience but he didn't make a fuss of any kind and her timid nature had gotten the best of her. Her attention was snapped from her as her train arrived. It was almost overwhelming how instantly the platform came to life, Clare jostled in the swarm of commuters. She could feel as she crashed into the unknown guy with the mysterious look. His dark hair fell over emerald green eyes that almost seemed haunted. But she didn't have a moment to spare, quickly hopping onto the train before the doors closed. She couldn't shake what had just happened or the intriguing stare the man had. He was certainly attractive but Clare knew it was futile to put further thought to it. The chances of seeing him again were all but nonexistent. Indulging herself just a bit, Clare looked back wistfully to the platform, glad to see he was still there and staring at her. It would be her luck that something so indescribable would happen to her just then when she wouldn't be able to act on it.

Settling back against her seat, Clare bit back on her lower lip and tried to collect herself. Her mind should have been on the impending interview but for now, the memory of the dark haired guy was all she could focus on. Her big city dreams were right at her fingertips but she couldn't help but wonder if romance would be a part of the plan.

* * *

**A/N**: _Okay so it's been a while since I've written fanfiction so bear with me. The story will pick up more in the next chapter. I just needed to get all the preliminary stuff out of the way and give some background on both main characters. I hope you like it so far. This is truly only the beginning!_


End file.
